Legacy of The Emperor
by shademaster24601
Summary: A tale from the darker side of the digital world. Ken Ichijougi is confronted by a nightmare that was thought destroyed. Will he refuse this terror's demands, or will he return to his wicked experiments to save Yolei?
1. Introduction

Legacy of the emperor.

The tale of Kimeramon.

First in the line of stories that will bring a shred of light to those we consider the villains. Those who are seen through only one perspective, but never truly understood. Now at first you were promised a story of Blackwargreymon, but I feel this one must be told first.

Ken Ichijougi, the boy who enslaved the digital world. He was cruel, spiteful, wicked, lost. He couldn't see that his actions were that of evil. It took the loss of his only friend to reveal to him the error of his ways. Once he saw the light, Ken fought to redeem himself and he succeeded. He accepted his parents, re-untied with Wormmon,joined the digidestined,repaired the damage he had done to the digital world, and truly earned the right to hold the crest of kindness. Unfortunately, Ken's troubles were far from over. As the digimon emperor, he created a monstrous beast called Kimeramon, a mix of data from destroyed digimon. This nightmare's destruction marked the end of Ken's evil career, but was he really destroyed?

Myotismon survived destruction, who's to say he was the only one who could? This is a tale of tragedy,comedy, action, romance, and horror. A trial if you will, so come along as we explore the darker side of the digital world.


	2. Chapter 1:A time of peace

Chapter 1: A time of peace.

* * *

It had been two months since the defeat of Malomyotismon. The digital world was free from evil once again and the digimon enjoyed every day of it. The gekomon enjoy playing their music in the wee hours of the morning. The gilamon swim the rivers without a care in the world. Sure there are the occasional trouble makers, but the Digidestined are always there to keep things in order.

Today, however, was a particularly quiet. The gang thought it was the perfect day to have a little vacation. Kari found a shady spot to sit and read a good book, Cody took time to practice his kendo, and Davis and T.K. were having a bit of a contest. It started out as an argument, then it turned into a rather aggressive game of table tennis. The ball went back and forth, neither side giving in.

"You're not getting out of this one so easily T.J.!" Davis said with a grin and a determined look in his eyes.

T.K. didn't break his concentration for even a second. "Davis, after all this time I would have fought you would learn to remember my name."

Davis just shot a cheezy little grin. "Maybe I just like messing with ya."

"Haha, I wouldn't put it past you."He said with a slick grin.

Davis did seem a bit peeved. "And what is that supposed to mean smart-guy?"

Patamon was watching from the side-lines. "_Sigh _What are we going to do with them."

He was surprised by a familiar voice. "Those two at it again? What is it this time?"

Patamon turned to his friend. "Hi Hawkmon. I'm not to sure what this started out as. Something about dexterity, but somehow it escalated and turned into a fight about what looked better. T.K.'s hat, or Davis' goggles. I'm not too sure how ping-pong got mixed into this, but we're about a half-hour in."

Hawkmon rolled his eyes. "Human competition, I'll never understand it. Why are words never an option?"

Patamon shook his head. "I don't know, but with these two the fight is bound to happen eventually. Hey, why aren't you with Yolei?" The wing eared digimon asked.

Hawkmon just shrugged his shoulders. "She said she had something important to do and she had to go alone, she wouldn't even give me an explanation why. Sometimes that girl gives me such a headache."

* * *

Off in the woods, Wormmon was enjoying a nice solo-walk. He watched the different little flowers as he passed. As he went by a big hollow tree, he saw a group of Yokomon. They seemed to be focused on something in front of them, so Wormmon crept silently to get a closer look without disturbing them. They were apparently getting a nature lesson from Biyomon.

She was showing them a flower that grew from the side of the tree. "This rare orchid is one of the many great wonders of the digital world. It can grow almost anywhere, reaches maturity faster than any other plant and it's lifespan is eternal once it blooms, but the conditions have to be absolutely perfect. Someone with a really gentle touch would have needed to stay with this flower for three days straight in order to get it to bloom."

One of the Yokomon spoke up. "Miss Biyomon, who do you think helped it bloom?"

Biyomon smiled. "I guess it's a mystery, but whoever it was must be a kind, loving soul."

Wormmon could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He noticed how the sun-light was separated so it looked like tiny stars were falling on Biyomon's pink feathers. He also saw a twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes. It would be so simple to go and tell her that he helped the flower bloom, then tell her how he felt, but there was a slight pain in the pit of his stomach that prevented him.

Poor Wormmon left without a sound to continue his walk, now trying to collect his thoughts. _"Why can't I say it? I do love her, but what will happen if I say it? She might just laugh at me. Oh, why do I have to be such a wimp sometimes?"_

His thinking was cut short by some odd sounds. He went o find the source and was lead to a small clearing. First thing he noticed was Veemon moving in some weird pattern, then falling flat on his scaly face, cursing under his breath. He got back up and tried again, his dance steps were accompanied by music from a waltz. Once again Veemon fell down, and Wormmon stepped in to see what was going on.

He helped Veemon to his feet and asked the usual question. "Are you okay?"

Veemon shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't seem to figure this out."

"What's the problem?" Wormmon asked.

Veemon seemed a bit embarrassed. "Well, I really want Gatomon to like me, so I gotta become a great dancer. I heard girls like it when a guy learns the waltz for them. One of those romantic types of things."

Wormmon cocked his head a bit. "Where did you hear that?"

Veemon answered truthfully. "From the Numemon."

Wormmon rolled his eyes. "I figured as much. I hope your idea of romantic goes beyond fancy foot-work."

Veemon seemed a bit insulted. "Of coarse. The dance is just a lure, once Gatomon takes the bait, I'll show her how I feel, I'll be as good as gold to her and better."

The insect digimon smiled, or at least would have smiled if his mouth worked that way. "Well, in that case I think I can help."

He went off into the woods for a second or two and came back with a stick. Next he drew a pattern of foot prints on the ground, with numbers in each one. "There you go, all you have to do is follow this pattern and you my friend will learn to waltz."

Veemon was impressed, but a bit curious. "Uh...Wormmon. How do you know how to do that?"

Wormmon gave a casual reply. "I had a lot of spare time, back when Ken was trying to rule the world. I learned a few things to keep me busy."

Veemon smiled. "If it gets Gatomon to notice me, then I'm all for it."

Wormmon gave a nod. "Okay,then. Start here, and put your arms out in front of you like you have a partner with you."

The blue reptile raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know, it's a dance made for partners." The insect said as he started the music. "And one two three, one two three, one two three, watch your feet and just like that and one two three."

Veemon was doing better, but was still a little shaky. "Man, it's a little harder pretending to have a partner than actually having one."

His worries were replaced by a bit of shock as a pair of white paws started moving in sync with his scaly blue feet. He looked up and there she was, Gatomon. Looking into his eyes adoringly. "Don't be nervous, you're doing great."

Veemon nearly had a heart attack. "Wha! Gatomon! Hehehe, you must be wondering what I'm doing. Well...ya see the thing is..."

She placed a paw on his muzzle to silence him. "It seems to me that you're trying to learn to waltz to impress someone you have a crush on. Someone who just might feel the same way about you."

His eyes widened. "You do?"

She gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "What do you think?"

Veemon got this glazed look in his eyes and a goofy little grin. "Wow."

Wormmon Left the music play so the two could continue their dance. As he left to keep up his walk he reflected on the days events. _"Things really seem to be looking up for us. No evil digimon trying to destroy anybody, no natural disasters that need to be cleared up. Just peace. I hope Ken's day went as well as mine has."_

* * *

Ken and Yolei snuck off from the rest of the group early on. They'd been dating for some time now and things really seemed to be picking up for them. The world seemed to have brighten to Ken in the past two months. He was cheerful, he was more outgoing and willing to make friends. He even joined a competitive math team. Yolei was happy to see the change. It had been hard for Ken to lighten up, but now that the darkness that haunted him was gone, it was like his spirit had been set free.

They spent the entire day together. They visited the primary vilage, took a dive in the local lake, they even caught a performance by the Gekomon. They ended their date with a picnic for two. After the food was done they took time to watch the sun set.

"This has been just spectacular. A fantastic way to spend our fourth date."Yolei said with a peaceful sigh.

"Fifth date actually." Ken corrected with a smile.

Yolei gave him a smile and an accusing look. "You've bee keeping track?"

He got this proud look on his face. "I always keep track of the important things. Home-work, soccer, and most of all, you."

She hugged him. "You are the sweetest guy in the world, you know that right?"

Ken blushed. "Well...I don't like to brag."

Yolei rested her head on his shoulder. The two stared at the sun set with a look of serenity about them. Ken leaned his head against hers and went to his thoughts. _"I didn't think there could be such a thing as a perfect day. No more darkness, no more digimon emperor, no more hate. Just me, my friends, and my girl. I don't see how things could be better than they are now. I mean how do you improve perfection."_

_

* * *

_However, this would later prove to be the calm before the storm. For off in the mountains, concealed in a cave that had been cleared of it's Drimogimon inhabitants. A pair of golden eyes watched Ken with a hatred that would go un-rivaled. The beast let out a low growl, then spoke in a deep raspy voice. "Ichijougi! Enjoy your moment of happiness, for it will be the last you will ever have!"


	3. Chapter 2: Shadows of the past

Chapter 2: Shadows of the past.

* * *

Later that day, after three hours of a continueous tie. Davis jumped the ping-pong table and started a fist fight. It lasted a good couple of minuets before Patamon and Hawkmon separated them. Patamon suggested that he and T.K. take some time to get away from Davis and explore the digi-world a bit. He armor digivolved into Pegasusmon and they were off.

They saw many incredible sights. A large colony of Floramon in some sort of springtime celebration, Ogremon and Leomon having one of their epic duels in a forest of dead trees, and about eight Bakumon doing some sort of spectral dance around a haunted castle. They enjoyed their time together. It had been awhile since the two had gotten any time away from the group.

However, as they passed over the mountains, they were alerted by a faint but audible cry. "Help! Please help me!"

They swooped down to the opening of a large cave. A few feet away from the opening, leaning against the rock, battered and bruised, was a Drimogimon. T.K. was shocked by the obviouse damage done to it. "What's wrong? How did you get so banged up?"

The large drill nosed digimon strugled to stand. His gaze fell upon T.K. "You..._cough..._you're one of the digidestined."

Pegasusmon interupted. "Keep still, you might agitate your injuries if you move too much."

The Drimogimon shook his head. "No...no...it doesn't matter. Their gone, all of them gone!"

T.K. spoke to him in a calming voice. "It's alright, it's over now. Take a deep breath and tell us what happened. It looks like sme kind of war went down here."

The Drimogimon did as told. "It...it descended from the skies. Like some un-worldly wraith. When it landed, it was like the sound of thunder. We recognized it, we knew what it had done, what it could have done! We stood our ground. We were fifty strong, but it just kept coming, no matter what we hit it with! I'm the the only one left. I could barely move. I don't know if itknew I survived, or just didn't care. My family...my friends! I watched them all as they were destroyed, but I was powerless to do anything!"

Pegasusmon felt a chill run down his spine. "What kind of creature could be so black-hearted? To strike down an entire encampment without so much as a single reason."

T.K. noticed the drimogimon flinch when the words 'without reason' were spoken. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

The old digimon was hesitant. "...We fired the first attack."

The two heroes were shocked. Pegasusmon was the first to make a point of it. "Why in the world would you provoke a beast that inspired so much fear in you?"

The drimogimon let out a bit of a snarl. "Don't you dare look down on me! That thing is a demon! We were doing the digi-world a favor by trying to wipe it out! Nothing, but a vile, soulless, monster! That doesn't even deser..."

The rant of the survivor was cut short by the cry of a heart-stoppingly familiar voice, as an attack was launched. "Heat Viper!"

T.K. and Pegasusmon were not close enough to be hit by the attack, but were sure close enough. They watched as the stream of green and white fire blazed toward the drimogimon. He let out a blood-curdling scream as he was engulfed by the blast. The digidestined and his partner began to sweat from the heat given off by the attack, but they couldn't stop shivering.

They soon discovered that their fears were justified. From out of the darkness of the cave came loud booming foot-steps. They grew closer until the source had been revealed. A massive digimon, that made the two heroes seem like insects in comparison. The head of Kabutarimon, the torso of Greymon, the legs of Garurumon, and monochromon's tail. It had the wings of Angemon and Airdramon. Four terrible arms grasped the sides of the cave entrance as it exited, the top two belonging to Devimon, the bottom left to Kuwagamon, the bottom right to Skullgreymon. All topped with Metalgreymon's hair.

This was the nightmarish visage of the terrible Kimeramon. He stood, almost as tall as the entire entrance. His gaze fell upon T.K. and Pegasusmon. He spoke in a voice that was deep and intimidating."You...I remember you."

The two couldn't believe there eyes. T.K. spoke up. "This...this is impossible."

Kimeramon gave a sinister little chuckle. "I thought the digidestined re-defined impossible."

Pegasusmon became angry. "You think this is funny? An entire colony of drimogimon wiped out and you laugh?"

The titanic beast gave a low growl. "Watch your tongue! They attacked me, when I merely sought shelter from the harsh desert wind."

T.K.'s eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you! You were created to be an un-feeling engine of destruction. As far as I can see, you still are."

This made Kimeramon's eyes widen. He began breathing heavily. "As far as you see?...As far as anyone sees! Everywhere I go, nothing, but hate!" He let out a roar that shook the mountain. He charged at the two. They tried to get away, but he was too fast.

With a mighty swing of his top-right hand, he knocked them out of the sky. T.K. was forced off Pegasusmon and the two fell in seperate directions. Pegasusmon got off easy with only a ten-foot drop. T.K. on the other hand was not so lucky, considering he fell toward a ledge and fell down hill about twenty feet. He lay still, he couldn't feel his legs. He looked up the hill and Kimeramon was heading right toward him. Pegasusmon saw the danger his friend was in and quickly got up. He went to the skies with determination like none other. Zeroing in one Kimeramon, he let out a mighty attack. "Equus Beam!" The green energy beam struck the colossus in the eye, causing him to roar out in pain. He turned around and started swating at the flying horse. Much to Pegasusmon's dismay, Kimeramon was successful.

Pegasusmon hit the ground with a thud. The pain was so intense, he de-digivolved back into Patamon. The poor little rookie tried to stand up and saw Kimeramon continue toward T.K. "No!" He shouted. "Leave him alone!" With that he became enveloped in light. In a few seconds he was Angemon. He boldly took to the air and charged at Kimeramon. He struck the leviathan again, this time with the 'Hand of Fate' attack.

Kimeramon was enraged. "wretched little bug!" He turned and attacked again. This time however was more difficult. Angemon was quicker now. He dodged the hands of the beast easily. When he had an opening he struck back with the 'angel rod' directly to Kimeramon's chin. The mighty beast stumbled back and started to fall down the hill-side, but not before grabbing Angemon in the process.

T.K. watched in pure terror as his friend was dragged down in the fall. Kimeramonmissed landing on top of the downed digidestined by only a foot. He didn't care, he just focused on the enemy held in his vice-like grip. A wicked scowl came across his face as he squeezed Angemon, causing him to cry out in pain. T.K. couldn't believe his eyes. His mind went to the memories of the fight with Devimon, when he first lost his best friend. And now he was losing him again, and once again he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Angemon saw T.K., who had tears in his eyes. He spoke to his friend through the pain. "T.K...ungh!...I-I'm sorry. I couldn't...Aaahhhh!...protect you this time."

T.K. couldn't help but cry. "Angemon! It's not your fault."In the midst of all the hurt, T.K. saw something. He could have sworn he saw a tear in Kimeramon's eye.

The beast continued to crush Angemon in his claws, then he spoke. "Be still noble one. Your pain is fleeting, but mine goes on...and on...AND ON!" with that he put as much pressure on as he could, causing Angemon to scream in agony, then burst into data.

T.K. cried out. "No!" He sobbed, his dear friend, gone again. His vision started to fade. In his last moment of consciousness, he saw Kimeramon gaze down at him. The look in his eyes seemed to be that of regret.

It soon turned to that of anger as he coldly spoke. "This shall be my message. Ichijougi will have no choice but to hear me."

With that, the young digidestined blacked-out.


	4. Chapter 3:looking for answers

Chapter 3: Looking for an answer.

* * *

They all thought the same thing. A group of gotsumon came across T.K. while on a hiking trip. They recognized him right away and brought him to their campsite. After that it was simply a matter of contacting the others. Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Matt and Joe all came running. Joe, having gotten some fine medical training in his time out of the digital world, went to work diagnosing T.K. Everyone was worried, but none more so than Matt, who was pacing about in a cold sweat. During Myotismon's first attack on the human world and even before when they all got separated by Devimon,Matt had worried about T.K. getting hurt on these adventures, but now it was happening.

Kari tried to calm him down. "Matt, please. It's going to be alright, but you need to calm down."

Matt got mad. "Okay? Okay? Don't tell me to be okay Kari! What if it was Tai in there? Would you think it would be a good idea to calm down then?"

Kari was shocked. She never saw Matt this mad. This outburst brought tears to her eyes. Davis stood up to defend her. "Hey cool it rock-star! Kari's just trying to be supportive. This is hard on everyone, but you're not helping by ripping yourself up and lashing out at your friends."

Matt felt terrible. "I...I'm sorry. It's just...if anything happened, I don't know what I would do."

Davis put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry big guy, we're all here for ya."

Ken spoke up. "That's right. T.K. is a true friend, he's stood by us for everything and we're gonna stay by him for as long as it takes for him to get back on his feet. Which I have no doubt will be in no time at all." Ken knew that T.K. was a fighter. That punch in the old base was proof enough.

Cody seemed a bit worried. "You know, they never did find Patamon. It stands to reason that whatever did this to T.K. did a lot worse to him."

Yolei went wide eyed. "Oh no. He's going to be devastated when he wakes up. I'd be crushed if anything happened to Hawkmon." She hugged her digimon tight.

Joe entered the waiting room with a rather depressed look on his face. "I'm afraid it's not good."

Matt was frantic to find out the details. "What's going on joe? Is my little brother gonna be okay?"

Joe shook his head. "He's been hurt pretty bad. His right arm, both legs, and a few ribs are broken."

Kari gasped. "Oh god."

Joe continued. "T.K. has also suffered some terrible head trauma. I've done my best, but there's only so much we can do. It could be a while before he wakes up, it could even be weeks."

Matt was devastated. "No. No, not T.K. Why did this have to happen?"

Joe wasn't finished. "I'm afraid that's not all. We've sent search parties, but we still haven't found his digivice. Without it, there's no way for him to get back to the human world."

Everyone was shocked. It was bad enough T.K. was hurt, but now he was trapped. Ken looked out the window with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm going up to that mountain and I'm not coming back without that digivice."

Yolei and Matt joined him at the window. Yolei put a hand on Ken's shoulder. "You're not going alone."

Matt added in with his own determination. "Yeah, Standing around crying about it isn't gonna fix things. I'm gonna make sure my brother wakes up at home."

With that the three of them and their digimon took off in the direction of the mountains. As they passed over the lake, Ken had a strange chill run up his spine. It was almost like someone was watching him. He looked to the lake as he thought to himself. "_Somethings wrong. I can't put my finger on it, but things just don't seem right."_

Stingmon interrupted his train of thought. "Are you alright Ken?"

Ken snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "I'm fine...I guess I'm just a little shaken up."

His digimon agreed. "We all are Ken. It's still hard to believe something like this could happen to one of our own."

Ken seemed depressed. "You know, I've always seen T.K. as the stronger one of the group. I still remember the day he confronted me back when I was...well you know."

Stingmon simply nodded. He knew Ken didn't like to mention his time as the emperor. "I'd have to agree with you on that one Ken, if anyone can pull through this it's him."

The conversation ended for the rest of the trip. Everyone was just too tense.

* * *

Gatomon and Veemon were enjoying their time together. They had not heard about what happened and perhaps it was for the best. The two took turns tossing lilies onto the lake, while Gatmon rested her head on Veemon's shoulder. "She spoke sweetly. "Hmmm, this is nice. I can't believe it took us so long to admit how we felt."

Veemon smiled at her. "Same here. If only I hadn't been so nervous."

She nuzzled his cheek. "Awww, but you're so cute when you're nervous."

He nuzzled her back. "You're even cuter my snow-white little angel."

Gatomon giggled and gave him a hug. "No, you're cuter my scaly,blue, good-luck charm."

The two happily continued their mock argument, unaware of what watched from the center of the lake. Just bellow the surface, was none other than Kimeramon. He remain hidden, but he could see all around the lake. He watched the new lovers in their time of peace, with both sorrow and anger. His thoughts echoed in his mind. _"Fools. Love is wasted on those so naieve. They have no clue...no idea of the importance of what they have_." He glanced at his hands. _"Why? Why is it that they should know such love? While I am denied the same? What is it like in an angel's embrace_?"

Something in his mind triggered, Urging him to look to the sky. There, he saw him. _"Could it be? Yes...Ichijougi. Now, is the hour. Now...I get my answers_!" He stayed under the water, working his way toward the mountains. When he was clear from Gatomon and Veemon's field of sight, he crept into the woods, hovering just inches above the ground as to not draw attention. He would meet with his creator and then, he would have his vengeance.

* * *

Ken, Matt, Yolei, Stingmon, and Halsemon arrived at the scene of the fight. There were many bits of smashed debris, even one spot that looked like a trail of molten rock. Like something cut through the grounds until it impacted on one spot. The group touched down, the digimon reverted to rookie mode to conserve energy, and the search began. They split in separate directions to better their chances of finding T.K.'s digivice.

Ken searched near the entrance to the cave. He looked around, but no digivice. However, what he did find rattled him to his very core. He backed away, eyes wide with shock. It was a massive foot print, that looked lik that that of a Gururumon, but much bigger. He only knew one creature that could have left a print like that. "No." He said. "It...i-it's not possible. He was destroyed, I watched it happen!" His breathing became heavy, like he was having some sort of panic attack. "That's over now! The emperor is gone! All of it gone!"

Wormmon picked up Ken's distress and ran to him at a lightning pace. "Ken! Snap out of it!"

Ken looked to his partner. "Wormmon. Please...t-tell me it isn't there. Tell me I'm just seeing things." He pointed to the spot.

Wormmon's eyes went wide. "Ken, is that?"

Ken calmed himself, but the fear was still there. "Yes... That's Kimeramon's print. We have to warn the others, T.K.'s digivice can wait. Right now we have to get off this mountain before..." He was cut off by the sound of a huge explosion. He and Wormmon ran to the sound as fast as they could.

They had made it just a few feet past where they landed, when they heard Yolei scream. They turned to the hillside where the fight had taken place. They approached and saw him. There stood Kimeramon, with Yolei held tightly in his bony hand. His golden eyes locked with Ken's, then he spoke. "Ichijougi...I have searched for you for a very long time."


	5. Chapter 4:the waking nightmare

Chapter 4: The waking nightmare

* * *

Ken couldn't believe his eyes. He had hoped it was all some horrible dream and closed his eyes as tight as he could, praying he would wake up in his bed.

This hope, however, was shattered. That voice, deep and menacing and angry, came booming like thunder. "Ichijougi! Look at me when I speak to you!" Kimeramon tightened his grip on Yolei, causing her to scream in pain.

This shook Ken out of it. "Stop it! Stop it now you fiendish excuse of a digimon!"

The titanic digimon narrowed his gaze. "You are the fiend! I simply bare your curse, sewn from the grave to appease your designs. Then you betrayed me and left me for dead! I have searched for you for a very long time."

The digidestined of kindness, still shivered with fear, but stayed as calm as he could as to not aggravate the situation. "It...It really is you. You're alive?"

Kimeramon could feel his blood boil as he remembered being attacked by his creator and a devidramon. "Yes...despite your efforts to the contrary."

Ken seemed intrigued now, but still concerned for his friend. "So many months, so many miles, how? Why?"

The beast stepped forward. "The time has come to answer for your sins. The day of judgement is upon you."

The digidestined stood firm and spoke against his creation for Yolei's sake. "I will not hear you! Release my friend now and be gone, or fight me until one of us is dead!"

Kimeramon shook his head. "She stays...to make you listen. You will hear me well, for it is you, who is the author of my misery. Sit down!" He growled the comand, while motioning with his upper hands. Ken did as told. He looked at Yolei, who was at the verge of tears.

Ken spoke up. "Let me speak to her."

The giant pondered it for a moment. "Very well...Make it quick."

Our hero called to his friend. "Yolei, are you alright? Is anything broken?"

Yolei tried to speak up through the tears. "H..H-Hawkmon. He...He destroyed Hawkmon."

Kimeramon interrupted her. "He attacked me! I tried...tried to reason, but he would not have it!"

She shouted at him, forgetting the position she was in. "Liar! He was my friend and you attacked him in cold blood and now he's gone! You monster!"

This made the beast growl, like a nerve had been struck. He glared at her wide-eyed and raised a hand as if ready to crush her, but he stopped himself. "No...n-not a monster."

Ken felt like his heart would explode from the tension. "Just calm down." He said to his creation. "Tell me. Tell me what you've suffered, Just don't hurt her."

Kimeramon looked at him with hate. "Do not speak to me as if you can order me. You may be my creator, but I am _your _master."

* * *

(Flashback)

_I remembered the flash of light from the golden one's attack. It was dark for a while after that. I remember waking in a very odd place. It looked like something thrown together from a child's toy-chest. I was...un-nerved. I staggered through the village trying to get my balance, trying to find help. I collapsed. Looking for someone to help me, I discovered a lake. My thirst drove me to the waters edge for a drink. That was the first time I had ever seen my reflection. I was frightened...at first I thought some horrid beast was rising from the lake to attack me, but...then it became clear. I backed away, but I had not seen the large block tower behind me. Not having control of my tail, I knocked it over. I heard screams...small voices... I rose and turned to see what had happened and I saw them. Digimon...infants...a large block from the tower heading right toward them. I moved to save them, but was not fast enough. Fortunately the density of the block was like that of a marsmallow, it bounced off them without leaving so much as a scratch. _

_I aproached them ,wanting to make sure they were alright. I could not yet speak so all I could do was grunt and groan in a concerned manner._

_When they saw me. one of them screamed. "Eeeeeek! It's Kimeramon!"_

_I took a step back and gave a puzzled look. Another one continued. "Everyone knows who you are! Your that sick experiment that the digimon emperor made. Do you have any idea how much pain you caused?"_

_I did remember. Echoes and fragments of memory. First of what I had done, then bits and pieces of those from different digimon. A third joined in the hate. "Why don't you just get out of here you big bully!"_

_They all shouted in agreement and started pelting me with their bubble blow attacks. I held up my hands to defend myself. Their was no pain, but... the cruelty of it. I didn't want to fight, something inside me made me speak up for the fist time. "S-st-stop! Please!"_

_The first one shouted at me again. "Why should we? You showed no mercy to anyone else. In fact this is nothing. Elecmon!"_

_That call, who was she yelling to. My question answered with another attack. "Super Thunder Strike!"It struck me in the eye. A stream of electricity that burned like the ages. I turned in the direction of the blast. There he was, some over-confident red pest, about the size of your standard rookie. He yelled at me. "You monster! Stay away from these poor babies!" He fired again, hitting me in the shoulder._

_I remember that it burned, like being poked with something hot. I begged him. "Please...no more!" _

_He just leered. "You come into my village, threaten these helpless little angels and you expect me to go easy? No way!" Again he hit me, then again and again and again._

_I could no longer take it. "Stop! Stop! I...Said...STOP!" I closed my eyes. Without thinking I used my own attack. "HEAT VIPER!" The rush of power was blinding, but when I opened my eyes...and saw what I had done. A path of scorched earth, Elecmon and about thirty-five of the infants. I knew because I stayed and counted the burned baskets. I...I didn't want to hurt them! I was frightened and confused, why was I met with such hate?_

* * *

(Reality)

Ken's heart sank and he almost burst into tears. All those innocent lives, gone, and he was responsible for it. He kept the sorrow out of his voice with all his might. "What happened next?"

Kimeramon looked down on him with pure disgust. "For the next four months...I spent every moment in a waking nightmare of pure hate. A world of hell, that showed nothing but a want for my demise. No matter where I went the reaction was the same. I tried running, but when they attacked too fiercely, I destroyed them. That is until one day, when I met him."


	6. Chapter 5: Fading candle

Chapter 5:Like the light of the fading candle.

* * *

Ken was puzzled. Someone reached out to Kimeramon, after all he had done, but who? "What was his name?" Ken asked. "Who was he and what was different about him?"

Kimeramon closed his eyes and shook his head. "I never learned his name. He was human...old. A short man in red and blue. I came across him in a mountainous region, in a cottage surrounded by a small lake that was filled with fish of all sorts of color. I tripped over a large rock and fell in. The old man came out to see what had caused the splash. He called out...asking who was there. I was right in his line of sight and with my size, I could not understand how he could not see me. I stood, then he called aloud again, explaining that his vision had finally left him after so many long years. I approached, and spoke to him.

* * *

(flashback)

_"Please sir, I am but a tired traveler, who seeks a place to rest from his long journey." I dared not speak my name, lest he react with the same terror._

_He smiled. "Hmhmhmhm, well come on in. My door is always open to those in need. Come, come!"_

_I could not. "Forgive my hesitance kind sir, but I'm afraid I won't be able to fit."_

_He kept smiling. "Ah, on the big and tall side eh? Hehehe, well that's no trouble at all." He simply clapped his hands a bright light flashed before me. I still don't know whether he and the house grew or I shrank, but when my vision cleared I was on the deck over looking the lake, with the old man before me, only about two feet shorter than me. He laughed. "Haha! Well don't just stand there looking dumbfounded. Come on in, it's cold out."_

_He brought me in. I remember a warmth that washed over me, yet I saw no flame. He sat me down, we talked, he made dinner, we talked more. I remember he told a joke, it was the first time I ever laughed. I spent the night, thinking how wonderful it would be if I could stay forever._

_When morning came I went outside to get some fresh air. I watched the fish. At the state I was in, I could finaly see, all the colors that danced and swayed. He came out and sat next to me. "Beautiful day, eh Kimeramon?"_

_I was shocked. "You...You know who I am?"_

_He simply nodded. "Yep. My eyes might not work, but I can feel the data that emanates from you. It was just a matter of looking up what could give off so much energy."_

_I couldn't help but wonder what would come next. "You know what I've done."_

_He paused, then nodded again. "Yeah, hard to ignore that. I'll let you in on a little secret though. I really don't care."_

_I couldn't believe my ears."What?"_

_He smiled. "I like to think that we have the power to shape our own destiny. You came to me looking for help and I'm more than happy to oblige. Stay here as long as you like and in time, maybe I can convince the rest of the digital world to give you a chance too."_

* * *

(Reality.)

" I never thought...not once...that anyone would treat me as good as he did. I finaly had what I wanted...a friend." Said the colossal beast, on the virge of tears.

Ken was almost touched, but soon grew suspicious. "Then why do you stand before me today? What fate befell this old man?"

Kimeramon seemed hurt by those words. "I...I...I wanted to express my gratitude, to thank him. I tried to give him what most would call a hug...but...but my strength." He could still here those screams '_Stop! Stop please! You're hurting me!' _Ken and Yolei went pale and Kimeramon let loose the tears. "What kind of monster kills the soul of kindness...by embracing it with love?"

Ken wanted to say something. "Kimeramon...I.."

The monster became angry. "It's you're fault! You made me like this! You made so I could never feel the kindness of others!" He calmed slightly, but the hate never vanished as he glared at Ken. "I swore that I would have revenge and sought to track you down. I discovered that Ichijougi is a name of great renown. When I found that you had friends!"

Ken became angry. "You attacked T.K! All in some sick revenge plot?"

Kimeramon growled. "No! It was only a warning. If you do not comply with my proposition, then not only the girl, but the rest of your friends as well, will all perish!"

Ken went pale at the thought. "I created you with a wretched purpose." he said coldly."To instill the fear of death into this world. If I knew what it would lead to..."

The creature spoke in a calm yet a agressive manner. "Has it not pierced your brilliant mind, that our actions cannot be undone. I will reign terror upon your kind unless you now complete what you've begun!"

The digi-destined of kindness was confused. "What do you mean?"

Kimeramon got a bit demanding. "Simple, create a woman to share the strife, make as vile as my darkest pain. Grant me the joy of a kindred wife and in return you shall never see me again."

Ken felt a mix of fear and rage. "Another?...Like you? Never!"

The massive beast held Yolei before Ken and tightened his grip, making her cry out in pain. "Then I will destroy her!"

Ken sank back. "Okay! I'll...I'll do it. Just let her go."

Kimeramon's eyes narrowed on his creator. "The girl shall remain with me untill my demands are met. Be swift in your work, for I will always be watching." With that he took off into the air.

Yolei called out to him. "Ken! Help me!"

Ken tried to run after them, but it was pointless. "Yolei, hang on! I'll get you back! I promise, I'll fix this!"


	7. Chapter 6:The plan

Chapter 6: The plan.

* * *

Davis, Kari, Cody and Joe, all waited for Ken and the others to return. When only Ken and Stingmon arrived, there were the expected confused glances. Kari was the first to speak up. "Ken what's going on? Where are Yolei and Matt?"

Ken, looking white as a ghost, was a bit shocked by the question. "What? You mean Matt isn't here? I thought he had found the digivice and came back."

Davis approached with a hint of concern in his voice. "No, we've been waiting for you guys since you left. He never showed. Ken, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ken was stricken by the revelation of Matt's disappearance. "Oh, no. I...We can't worry about that now, I'm sure he'll be fine. Right now, we've got bigger problems."

Kari could sense the fear in Ken's voice. "What happened up there?"

Ken looked to the ground. The shame he felt, because in his mind, it was all his fault. "I found what attacked T.K. Kimeramon is alive and out for some sort of retribution."

The group reaction was what one might expect. A mix of fear and astonishment. Cody spoke up first. "I don't understand. We all saw him get wiped out by Magnamon's attack."

Ken shook his head. "Well, he survived, or was revived in the primary village, either way he's still a menace. Guys...He took Yolei."

The others were hit hard by this. Davis voiced his two cents first. "Why that no good slime ball!"

Veemon joined in the outrage. "Yeah, when I see that patch-work palooka again, I'll give him a V-punch right in the eye." Now everyone knew that Kimeramon would just crush the little reptile in this scenario, but Gatomon just reassured him for being braved.

Kari seemed determined. "So what's the plan for getting her back?"

Ken was crushed by it, but he knew the reality. "I see only one safe option. We have to give Kimeramon what he wants."

Everyone was confused, but figured Ken knew what he was doing, so Davis asked. "Okay, so what does he want?"

* * *

Kimeramon flew over the edge of the mountain range and into the dark Forest. He weave in and out of the trees, then made a sharp turn. He followed a river down to the sea, there he followed the shore-line. The titanic digimon spotted a machine looking digimon, who his data infused mind recognized as Andromon. Rather than remove the witness, he decided to use the opportunity to lose the dead weight.

Andromon was a bit surprised by the sound of thunder as the shape landed behind him, but nothing could prepare him for the sight. He stepped back and readied a defense. "Target identified; Kimeramon, high threat level, equally high notoriety!"

Cameraman didn't speak. He simply lifted his Kuwaga claw and dropped an unconscious Matt and Gabumon before the machine. When Andromon looked down at them, the massive digimon lifted off into the air. He soared back into the forest, while watching the girl, still out-cold in his hand. He flew for about an hour, then he found it, Myotismon's castle. Since the dark one's first trip into the human world, the entire place became abandoned, leaving it a sanctuary for any looking for a place to loot, smash, or take shelter from the elements. Kimeramon had fashioned a neat little lair for himself in the old Devidramon pits. A nice fire place, a book shelf with all the literature he collected, and a bed he had made of straw, leaves, and old mattresses he found at a trash sight.

For his purposes, he brought a cage down from the torture chamber. He set it in the corner of his lair and placed Yolei in their. He watched her lay still, her breathing stable, and then she stirred ever so slightly. He tapped on the cage door. "Wake now, human."

Yolei heard the command and opened eyes slowly, hoping that it was all just a nightmare. When she sat up and saw Kimeramon, she screamed. "Aaaaaahhhhh! Get away from me you monster!"

The colossal digimon was insulted. "Calm yourself. You are safe,... for now."

The frightened digidestined cringed. "I don't believe you. Where's Ken? Why did you take me?"

Kimeramon stood over the cage and bellowed. "You are here as collateral. As for Ichijougi, He is busy with the terms of your release."

Yolei was confused. "Wh-what do you mean? What do you want from Ken?"

The beast knelt down to eye level. "Simple. In exchange for your safe return, Ichijougi has agreed to create me a bride."

The poor digidestined was taken aback. "A bride?"

Kimeramon nodded. "Yes, if he succeeds in doing this task, then you go free and I threaten you and yours no longer. However, if he fails me."

Yolei simply nodded. She didn't want to hear the rest. Kimeramon left her to her imprisonment and got to his reading. He tossed some more wood on the flame. Oddly enough these small moments of dull activity were a blessing to him. Every other moment is filled with hatred and attack.

* * *

The gang was perplexed by Ken's was the first to question. "He wants you to make him a bride?"

Ken nodded. "I know it's bizarre, but he feels it's the only way to fix what's been done."

Davis shrugged. "I don't see why we have to worry ourselves with the guys love life. I say, we beat him down like before. Let's see How he likes a taste of Imperialdramon power."

Kari corrected him. "Davis, we don't even know where they are. Besides, from what Ken's told us, Kimera mon's gotten craftier. For all we know he could just be waiting to smash Yolei at a moments notice.

Ken went pale. "Let's try and focus on the positive for now, okay? I know I can do this again if I try."

Cody didn't want to hear this. "Ken, you've come so far from being the digimon emperor. If you do this and toy with the digital world's way of life, then you're back to square one."

Ken knew Cody was right. "Even so, I think we can all agree that Yolei's worth it if I do."

They thought for a moment, then nodded. their goal was clear. A new experiment was to take place, but where to begin.


End file.
